


Holding Hands is a Bad Idea

by Ink_Dancer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: #eventually gets to sexy times, #you're welcome, Ficlet, M/M, and i will eventually write a second chapter for that, eventually, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Dancer/pseuds/Ink_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amending the title: holding hands with a VULCAN during a MEETING is a bad idea. Jim learns that holding hands with Spock = Vulcan horniness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands is a Bad Idea

Jim sighed as he walked into the meeting, settling into a chair next to Spock. He was frustrated by the lack of point for this meeting -- it was to talk about some stunt an ensign pulled on the _Farragut_ a few weeks ago. Apparently, the idiot had put some finely-powdered, fairly potent, recreational drug into the ventilation system leading to the bridge. Everybody on the bridge had been totally high and Starfleet had been embarrassed beyond belief. The meeting was a way of explaining what happened and ensuring that it wouldn’t happen again by subtly impressing upon the other commanding officers to take precautions with their ventilation systems, or not to trust ensigns, or something. 

Jim smirked. It reminded him of a stunt _he_ pulled a little while ago, flooding the ship with breathable helium. That had been fun. 

But now they were planetside on some Federation planet a few hundred lightyears out of the _Enterprise_ ’s way, since they were technically already going somewhere. The crew didn’t mind -- they had five days’ shore leave. Spock and Jim technically did, too, just not all of _today_. 

It had been the only deal-maker that his commanding officer had brought to the table when he ordered him to attend the stupid meeting. 

They sat for about two hours, and the ones leading the meeting promised a that point that they would be out in about ten minutes, there was just one more point to go over. 

And continued droning on. 

Bored, Jim reached out with his right hand and gripped Spock’s left. It was a fairly typical thing to do, for humans -- holding hands under the table during boring meetings. It’s not like it would be completely uncalled for -- he and Spock had realized their (very strong) mutual feelings for each other a few weeks ago. But Spock’s expression immediately changed -- it was only Jim who noticed, because nobody else in the room knew Vulcans like he did. His brown eyes widened slightly, and he shifted position.

Jim considered pulling his hand away, if it made his First Officer that uncomfortable, but when he went to do so, Spock tightened his grip. Mentally shrugging, he rubbed his thumb reassuringly over Spock’s, and was fascinated -- yes, _fascinated_ \-- to see that Spock gave a tiny little hitching gasp at that. 

Over the course of the next ten minutes, Jim watched in a mixture of confusion, apprehension, and interest as Spock began shifting a lot in his chair, a green flush rising high over his cheekbones and turning the tips of his ears a darker shade of the color. 

As soon as the meeting was over, Spock was up and dragging Jim out of the room and down the hallway that was too straight because Jim was used to those of the _Enterprise_. “Hey, Spock, wait up!” yelped the captain, struggling to keep pace.

They quickly reached the room that they were sharing, and as soon as Spock had yanked him inside the room, the door hissed shut. 

Then he was pinned against the wall, Spock’s mouth pressed with bruising force against his. Jim made a (highly muffled) noise of surprise that quickly turned into a groan as Spock shoved a knee up between Jim’s thighs. 

Spock pulled back long enough for Jim to ask in a gasping voice, “What the hell did I do?”

The Vulcan stared at him for a moment. “Vulcan hands are incredibly sensitive,” he replied, running his fingers lightly over the ridge of Jim’s ear and making him shiver. “They are directly linked to the release of sexual chemicals.” 

Jim’s face flushed in understanding as he realized exactly what he’d done in the meeting. “I’m sorry,” he said, although he admittedly didn’t sound all that sorry considering that his dick was pressing against Spock’s knee and his _own_ sexual chemicals were thrumming in his veins. “I didn’t know.”

Spock was still staring at him with that look of “i’m-losing-control-but-that’s-a-good-thing” with his ears a dark, dark green and his pupils blown wide. “It’s fine, Jim,” he replied, before leaning forward with enough force to slam the back of Jim’s head into the wall as he returned to ravaging his captain’s mouth. 

By the time Jim had Spock’s pointed ear between his teeth, he was beyond coherent thought. But he did manage one: _Touching Spock’s hands excessively equals Vulcan horniness._

_Duly noted_.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea partially from my friend. We were roleplaying and suddenly she asked what exactly would happen if Jim wanted to hold Spock's hand, and my reply after a moment's consideration was: "Vulcan horniness."


End file.
